In 2006, the Department of Defense (DOD) mandated use of the Sharable Content Object Reference Model (SCORM), which provides a framework that enables standardized delivery of web-based training courses, but there are no established means for the training developers to create SCORM-compliant cost estimates. While software estimates are routinely developed using established tools such as Constructive Cost Model (COCOMO), COCOMO II, Revised Intermediate COCOMO (REVIC), or SEER for Software (SEER-SEM), the web-based training community continues to employ heuristic-based estimates that vary widely and invite customer scrutiny due to their apparent subjectivity.